ossdfandomcom-20200214-history
Add A Player
Adding a player is easy. Overview Adding a player is easy! We've built a template (a pre-built form at the bottom of this page) for you to use to fill in information. ONLY FILL IN WHAT YOU KNOW. It's okay to leave the rest blank. Others can fill in those details later. The instructions below will show you how to copy the template, create a new listing for your player, and then paste in the template and use it! Instructions 1. Click on the Edit tab at the top of this page, above "Add A Player." You will go into edit mode. 2. Scroll down until you come to the edit box. It has buttons at the top to help you create boldface, links, etc. Below it is a box with a scroll bar. This is the edit window. 3. Scroll down these instructions until you come to the Template for Adding Players. 4. Using your mouse, highlight everything from the PLAYER'S FULL NAME to the bottom of the box. 5. Use CTRL-C (Copy - PC) or CMD-C (Copy - Mac) to copy the template. 6. Scroll up to the "Last Player Entered" item on this page. Change that name to your player. Use the player's name as they're best known to fans. If he's Spud Web, enter him that way. You can put in his full name later. DO NOT REMOVE THE BRACKETS ON EITHER SIDE OF THE PLAYER'S NAME. If you do, replace them with double square brackets on either side. 7. Hit Save page. You will now see the page has your player as the last entered, with his name in RED. Red means that there is no active page there yet. So now, you'll create one with the stuff you just borrowed from here. 8. Click on the player's name in red. It will put you into a new page window with that player's name, and a blank edit box. 9. Click on the edit box. Use CTRL-V (PC) or CMD-V (Mac) to paste the template that you borrowed from here into the window. 10. Change the PLAYER'S FULL NAME to their name. Add all of the information that you have on the player. If it's in an area that has a "No Information" slugged into it, make sure that you remove that in addition to adding your stuff. 11. Put the player into appropriate categories. CATEGORY:Baseball (or their sport) is a good starting place. To find out how to edit categories, click here. To get a list of categories, There are a lot of categories. Start with the player's sport, and position. You can also include them in categories for each team that they've played on (e.g. 'Wilmington Blue Rocks' as a category), each state they've played in, their home town, each of the year's they've played in, and more. Just make sure that each is listed as a separate category. * What this does: Categories form lists of players that make it easier for infrequent users, and readers who can't remember more than a handful of facts about a player that they want to find, to locate that player. It also allows people living in Durham or Altoona track all of the players who have graced their city, and proud Texans track all of the players who either live or work in their state. Last Player Entered Change this name to the one that you wish to add (Do not lose the brackets in the edit area around the name): Last Player(s) Entered: Devern Hansack Template for Adding Players (Copy everything to the bottom from the Player's Full Name) PLAYER'S FULL NAME AND/OR NICKNAME General Sport: Position: Height: Weight: DOB: Bats: Throws: Biography No information Personal Information Birthplace: Residence: High School: College(s): Draft/Signing History Draft Year: Round: Pick: Overall: Team: League: Teams Year Team Class League Fill in Here League Statistics Remove all () items in the URL and substitute the right info. Remove this too. See (LAST_NAME)'s stats at The Baseball Cube: http://www.thebaseballcube.com/players/(LAST NAME FIRST INTIAL)/(FIRST_NAME)-(LAST_NAME).shtml (LAST_NAME), (FIRST_NAME) Player Honors No information at this time. Fans & Friends Remember No information Trading Cards Year Mfr. Edition No. Stories, Articles, Publications Featured In the code for Google searches, replace the words "Player+Name" with the player name (e.g. George+Smith or David+Hawkins+Jones.Do not add spaces or returns! Delete this line. *Google Search - MLN - The Raw Feed (Newswire) *Google Search - MLN Sports Zone (Feature Magazine) *Google Search - The MAJOR BLOGS of Minor League News (Comment/Opinion) ---- (LAST_NAME),(First Name)